User talk:Thebirdcenters
-- Sannse Jack Frost Jack Frost Film is not part of the Full Moon Productions. Honestly, really, Jack frost is not part of the Fullmoon Production. This wiki is for movies and films that is from Fullmoon Productions only. ::Sannse had left you an earlier welcome which got removed when User:33666NME left you the message above about Jack Frost... -- Wendy (talk) 02:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Are you good at adding photo images? If you are can tranfer some images from Full Moon Features on wikipedia.com. I wish I could add photos to this site, but I'm terrible at it. Really. And also there's a Puppet Wars trilogy promotional poster artwork ''from ''Puppet Master (film series) ''and more images from Puppet Master Action Figures.com <--- click the site. Message I've Found the images for the "Pumpkinhead" page and other pages, as well, except they're in DeviantART.com. Here's the addresses: Puppet Master – Pumpkinhead by ~mrmachination Pumpkinhead by ~toulon92 Oriental by * Agent-Sarah Severed Strings: Mantis by ~pendragon55 Severed Strings: Kiss by ~pendragon55 Message 2 I've found another image for the Joker page and other pages I forgot to send you, if is no trouble. Jester and Joker by ~Agent-Sarah Mr. Cottontail by ~xXNeuroticBunnyXx Snake Girl and Six Shooter by *killer-Puppets K by ~Penguinqueen423 Viper by ~Penguinqueen423 Cony Toulon by ~ ShadowHunter9003 Tiny Terrors by ~ShadowHunter9003 Julie by ~layadr <--- Click at these sites. =Error Alert!!!= The Page, ''Puppet Master: Axis of Evil, has a image problem. The Infobox Film did not accept Puppet_Master_Axis.png image, because it doesn't exist. The page needs recovery immediately!!! Lack Of Images This wiki site does not have any more large images, movie posters and not enough article. This site needs work immediately. New Image Found Can try to add a photo for Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys page. Here's the site you could: Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys Original Poster <----- Click Here To see the image. Message from 33666NME How do block A Wikia Contributor from editing the wiki? New Image found (again) Can you try this (Divoletto <-----Click here), site for the "Divoletto" page, if it's no trouble? ~33666NME March 31, 2013, 8:45 Message from 33666NME You wouldn't happen to have large images of "Killjoy" Posters, would you? Repeat: New Image found (again) Can you try this (Divoletto <-----Click here), site for the "Divoletto" page, if it's no trouble? ~33666NME March 31, 2013, 8:45 Blood Dolls Image Found Can you try this site for the "Blood Dolls" page?, Blood Dolls Poster <----- Click Here. Edited the links Divoletto <----- Click here! How about now? Question (''again'') How do I block the entire wiki site from "A Wikia Contributor"? Message from 33666NME Why did you deleted "The Gingerdean Man" for? What's the reason? An apology from 33666NME I'm so sorry. I made a mistake. No hard feeling? Answer I might. Why do you ask? Images needed I need some images for the pageI created, at once, please. Click these links: *Loan Shark *Lumine *Kangohei *Tormented Soul *Moonbeam *Tormentor *Shard *Baby Death *Shade *Lament *Frost *Snowball *Mastermime *Phyclown *Zombie Hitler *Sister Boom *Spaldoni in spaldoni by toulon92 and Puppet Master - Spaldoniby mrmachination Message from 33666NME I got some bad news. I'm moving all of the Fanon Characters to Puppet Master Fanon.wikia.com.